


New to Love

by Asexual_Enjolras



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Acephobia, Anxious David Jacobs, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Bisexual Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly-centric, Gay Newsies, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jack being Jack, Jewish David Jacobs, M/M, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Pining David Jacobs, Platonic Relationships, Sad David Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Enjolras/pseuds/Asexual_Enjolras
Summary: David 'Davey' Jacobs had never been a confident person, and he never liked the thought of touching others or being intimate with any other person. He'd never look at women, never think about that part of human nature, nor has he ever wanted to.When he overhears the other Newsies, and his little brother, discussing his repulsive nature towards women, he breaks down. And only one person can console him and make him see that - actually - he is perfectly natural and not at all "disgusting".And, of course, that person is his Jack Kelly.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	New to Love

***

"Les, you're quite the little player, ain't ya?" Crutchie laughed, placing himself down on the seat beside the small boy, who was sniggering to himself. Les winked, grinning as the girls raced off down the street away from the Square.

"Ah, he ain't no different to no other kid 'is age." Race gushed, scruffing up Les' long hair so it fell in front of his eyes.

Davey pulled Les to his side, frowning and correcting his tie.

"He's only a young boy." He mumbled, disconcertingly. "He doesn't need to be worrying about things like that." The word 'things' was almost spat, it filled with poison as Davey wiped his little brother's shoulders as though to remove dust or dirt. He bit his lip, standing uncomfortably as Race laughed himself, lighting a cigar.

"It was jus' a joke." Race shrugged.

"I just don't appreciate anyone speaking to my kid brother about this." Davey said, bluntly.

"He said it was a joke, stop sweatin' it man." Spot grumbled.

Davey felt himself swallow, biting the inside of his mouth.

Jack's eyes lifted up from his sketchbook, his attention drawing onto the lanky friend of his. Davey's eyes had narrowed, his posture tall as though he was trying to make himself look bigger, or wider. Or tougher, Jack thought. He sat up, moving his legs so that he could jump up if he had to. And he suspected he may have to.

"Our parents have always told us not to be concerning ourselves with that." Davey shuffled, imaging the look on his parents' face if they had seen the way that Les was drooling over those girls.

"Ah, come on now Davey, every lad's the same. I bet you were the same." Crutchie cut in, smiling.

"No, as a matter of fact, I wasn't." Davey's voice was smaller than it had ever been since the Newsies had known him. He deepened his tone suddenly and growled, "and our folks wouldn't appreciate you filling up Les' mind with erotica."

"Erot- I don't even know want tha' means so I definitely ain't fillin' no minds with that." Spot rubbed his hands together, dismissing the taller boy instantly. "Keep your accu-zations to you'self."

Davey's cheeks flushed red, his eyes averting down to his feet.

"Just don't go sexualising my little brother, alright?" Davey warned, half heartedly. "He don't need that in his life."

Davey, in his short life, had never had to fight or threaten anyone before. The Newsies knew this. It was clear to anyone who met him that he wasn't tough. He had the brains, for sure, but not the brawn and, through his determination, his weaknesses shone, making Jack bite his lip - hard. 

"Hey now!" Spot grumbled, clenching his fist and pointing in Davey's face, his face inches away from the other boy's. "Don't tell me what to do, kid."

"Just - he's my little brother." Davey's voice broke, his eyes closing as though preparing for a punch. This was ridiculous, he thought. He was taller than Spot, and wider. The smaller boy was almost half of his size and yet, despite that, Davey could feel his body cower slightly. In turn, Jack leapt up, standing between the two boys and staring Spot square in the face.

"It's a reasonable request, Spot. It ain't right to speak like that about a kid, alrigh'?"

Spot bowed down, scoffing.

"Alrigh', Jack." He said, nodding. "But he ain't better not speak to me like that again, alrigh'?"

"He ain't gonna." Jack threw his hands up. "Ain't that right, Davey?"

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Jack." He said, sighing. "Don't be speaking about my kid brother like that again." He growled, getting in Spot's face again before walking out.

"Yeah, you're welcome then, Davey." Jack threw his hands in the air, huffing. "Actually - screw this." He threw down his arms again and scurried after him, grabbing the taller man's arm and taking him by surprise. "What was that abou'?" He quizzed. Beneath his grasp, he could feel Davey's limbs shaking and noticed the paleness of his complexion. "It ain't like you to be starting fights in the Square. 'Specially not with Spot Conlon. What's gotten into you?"

Davey pulled his arm away from his friend, taking his hat off and grasping it tightly, running his fingers through his hair. He kicked a small stone, curling his fingers as he tried to compose himself.

"It don't matter." He swallowed his emotions, pushing Jack's hand away.

"If you're upset then it does-"

"It was just a small disagreement, I'm not upset." He lied, falsely smiling. Jack didn't believe him, but he nodded - appreciating the fact that his friend didn't want to talk about it. Davey walked away, smiling and trying desperately not to let his emotions take over.

***

"Well, I just mean tha' it's not like he's talkin' 'bout girls, is it?" Spot said staring down at the table.

Specs and Swifty looked at one another and nodded. Davey had not once spoken about women, not even when the Newsies had invited the Newsgirls to their gathering. He had made an excuse about his parents needing he and Les to remain at home for a reason he didn't go into, but Les had showed up regardless and Race and Crutchie had been confused about why.

"He even dresses like a pon-"

Race cut him off by kicking his shin beneath the table, raising an eyebrow and signalling towards the small boy that had just entered the room.

"Wha'?" Spot asked.

Race blinked, dumbfounded. He had always known that Spot wasn't the smartest but it was obvious what he meant. Race mouthed the word 'Les', shaking his head and wanting to hit it against the wall.

"Oh." He nodded. "Hey, Les, come 'ere." Spot called, inviting Les to scurry over like a small puppy responding to it's new master. Les' eyes were wide, his breathing unhinged with excitement at being invited to speak to Spot and his friends alone. "Your brother, David, wha's 'is deal?"

Race rolled his eyes. He had intended for the group to ease into the topic but, evidently and kind of unsurprisingly, Spot had other ideas.

"He ain't got a deal." Les jumped in, instantly, making a few of the Newsies snigger.

"He ain't." Les put his foot down, frowning.

"Ah, 'e's just a kid, remember? Best to leave 'im to it." Race said, brushing off his own idea.

"I jus', you like us, don't ya?" Spot pulled a chair over and pushed the small boy down onto it. Les nodded, his eyebrows raising.

"What's this about?"

"Oh, not'ing much." Race said, chewing his pencil. "Jus' tha' we've all noticed that your big brothe', he don't much fancy the ladies, does he?"

Les' eyes blinked, staring. He chewed his lip, knowing instantly what they were insinuating.

"He ain't no freak." He grumbled. "He just ain't ever found the right lady, alright?" He stomped his foot on the ground. Spot sniggered, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Race with a raising eyebrow.

"Freak, huh?"

"That's what you're thinkin', I just know it. But our Father would be disappointed if he was like that." Les said. "It ain't in our religion, it ain't."

Davey shuffled, his heart breaking at the words spoken by his little brother.

"He just ain't found the right woman." Les reiterated, as though trying to convince himself in the process. "That's what he always tells Papa."

"It ain't right in any religion, Les." Race commented.

"And what do you know of religion, Race?" Spot laughed, winking, and making Race blush slightly.

"I knows a lot of stuffs about religion, thank you very much." He stood up, tilting his head back and grinning. "Like the fac' that they'll feed us bread no matter whos we are or whats we do."

Davey felt his stomach churn, his eyes filling with the sharp sting of his own tears. He swallowed his pain, blinking the salty tears from his eyes and taking a deep breath before stepping out from behind the wall. 

"Oh, hey, Dave-" Race said. The other boys fell silent, their voices dropping to whispers as their mouths fell open. Davey just bit the inside of his lip, frowning at his little brother. "Did you - hears what we was sayin'?"

Davey's face was bruising red, his cheeks burning.

"Jus' because I don't philander around, don't mean you can call me crude names." He said, his voice small but strong. The other boys' faces scrunched up, Race looking to Spot with a tilt of his head.

"Wha' does tha' even mean?" He asked.

"I ain't got to explain myself to any of you. And I don't expect to hear you speaking about me." He could feel his body beginning to tremor, his eyes stinging as he tried desperately to contain his emotions. Race looked down at his feet, regretting the words he had spoken. He bit his lip.

"We di'n't mean it, Dave."

"My name isn't Dave." He reached his limit, putting his foot down. "And you know what? I ain't gotta put up with this." He said. "From any of you." He turned to Les, scowling. The smaller bot stood firm, his mind trying to comprehend what his brother's attitude could be insinuating. He drew blank. "Screw this." He stormed out.

Jack's eyes followed the taller boy out of the room, unaware of what had happened. Davey stopped in his tracks, staring into Jack's eyes before walking out, his eyes welling up now.

"Wha' was that about?" He asked. "And don't nobody lie t' me."

Everyone fell silent, averting their eyes from their leader.

"It don't matter to me." Jack growled. "And it shun't ma'ter to yous either." Jack rolled his eyes, assuming what he thought was the right answer and screamed, following his friend out in a desperate frenzy.

***

"I don't need a third degree from you too, Jack." Davey's voice was small as his legs hung over the edge of the roof, his arms tangled on the railing of the balcony. 

"You ain't gonna get one from me, so I guess you're in luck." Jack grinned, the usual jest in his tone prominent. Davey just huffed in response, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath of fresh air. "What is it?" He asked, dropping his joking tone. "Hey, you can speak to me. Is it your Pops?"

"No." Davey said, dismissively. It was blunt and cold, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"Oh, okay, tha's good." Jack swallowed. "Your Ma then?" 

"No." 

"Right." Jack twiddled his thumbs, awkwardly. Jack had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life, especially not with a friend. "I won't be pushin' ya for an answer, Davey." He said. "But I think I know what's going on."

Davey's neck clicked. He didn't want to turn to face Jack but it was an impulse.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Silence then ensued and Davey could have sworn that time had stopped right there because nothing was moving. Jack's eyes were fixed on the taller boy, his face tilting as he studied the expression of his face and the curve of his lips.

"It don't bother me." Jack said, breaking the deathly silence.

"What don't?" Davey genuinely tilted his head, baffled by the other man's temperament. Jack was calm and collected, his back leaning against the wall behind the pair of them as his legs hung over the edge of the roof. It was a cold night and Davey was cuddling his torso with his long arms for warmth, his breath almost as icy as his attitude. Jack, on the other hand, was open in his body language, his voice warm in comparison to the other man's. "What?" Davey asked as he noticed Jack's eyes caught on him.

"Jus' that you ain't into all tha'." He said, his arms flapping around uncontrollably. Davey frowned, tilting his head further and crooking his neck.

"I don't know what you mean." He huffed, bringing his knees up to his chin and biting down on his thumb, brushing his tongue along his teeth at the awkward and confusing nature of the conversation.

"Sex, Davey." Jack said, exasperated. His voice was full of breath, his voice loud as he burst. Davey felt his eyes avert down, his heart sinking in his chest. "Sex an' all tha'."

The Jewish boy felt his head fall forward, his hand reaching up to his mouth and his stomach turning. He leant forward, wretching harshly against the winter air. Jack leapt up too, jumping to his aid.

"David? You alrigh'?" He asked, placing his hand on the other boy's back as though to rub it like a burping baby. Davey flinched under the touch of his friend, pushing Jack's hand back.

"I'm alrigh'." He said, catching his breath.

"You don't look it." Jack said, honestly. And he didn't. Davey's face had paled: the blood had drained entirely from his face as he tried to compose himself.

"I just don't wanna have this conversation, alright?" He cried. "Especially not with you, Jack."

"And what's tha' supposed to mean?" Jack growled, growing defensive almost instantly.

Davey's forehead dampened with cold sweat, his eyes welling up. He reached his hand up to his nose, wiping it and turning away from his brawling friend. He was shaking, Jack noticed, and he was feeling completely unwell.

In his life, Davey Jacobs had never been a confident person; he had always worried about what other people had thought about him. When young, he was taunted - like so many other Jewish boys - for his religion and his beliefs, he was vilified for not believing in the same 'Holy Trinity' as Christians and for not joining in with the Christmas traditions when the festive season came around. Worse still, Davey Jacobs had felt like an outsider within the community that he was most supposed to fit in with because, despite the teachings in the differences in the Bible and in the Torah, both had the same teachings about love and marriage - that a man should love a woman and join together for life in matrimony. He never liked people touching him, and he certainly didn't like the idea of getting that close to someone. Not personally or intimately.

He could feel his hands shaking, his throat drying further.

"David." Jack lowered his arms, his voice softening in turn. Davey refused to look up, his mouth quivering. He felt his voice break, his legs no longer able to hold his weight as he collapsed onto his knees. Jack leapt forward, dropping his body and wrapping his arms around Davey without hesitation.

"No." Davey shuffled away, out of Jack's arms. "Please, no." He curled up against the wall, afraid to look at the other man.

Jack sighed, sitting down defeated beside him, without saying another word.

For a moment, it felt as though the world had fallen dead as Jack tried to comprehend what could be causing his friend so much upset but he drew a blank. It was silent for over two minutes before Davey's sobs collapsed out of him - him being unable to control his emotions any further.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but found himself drawing a blank. Davey was the man was always so sure of himself and what he understood. And Jack was the man who ... didn't. How could he make Davey feel better about this?

"Talk to me." Davey said, his voice small. "Please." He was tired of the silence, but he didn't want to speak himself.

"And say wha'?"

"Anything." He said. "Tell me about Santa Fe."

"I don't cares about Santa Fe anymore, Davey." He said. "I only care about you." He pulled his friend closer to his chest, making Davey's head land close enough to hear his heartbeat. "I cou'n't leave you 'ere in New York." He admitted.

Davey wiped his nose and eyes, pulling his head away to look at Jack in the eyes.

"Why?" He quizzed.

Jack, in turn, smiled and tried desperately to control his heartbeat - which had quickened faster than it ever had before.

"Oh, you ain't gotta know the details."

"Every Newsie needs to know the details." Davey blinked, smiling slightly.

"Eh, see, I made ya smile." Jack piped up, changing the subject.

Davey's eyes fell to Jack's lips, his smile so noticeable.

"They weren't thinkin' what you're thinkin' they was thinkin'." Jack said, his voice more serious than it had ever been. Davey lifted his head, wiping the tears from his eyes and sniffling.

"Oh yeah, what do you think I was thinking?" He quizzed again.

"They wasn't name-calling you or not'in'." He said. "They don't think you ain't no queer. They don' care about tha' sorta thing." He said.

Davey just scoffed, shaking his head. He was astounded at the ignorance.

"I dunno if you've noticed but Race and Spot are toget'er." He said. "Or at leas' they wanna be." He grinned, smirking with a curving sense of cheek. "You ain't gonna tell me you ain't noticed it."

Davey said nothing, just curling his arms further around his legs as he leant against the wall, his head hitting the cold stone as he closed his eyes.

"Look, you're dead clever, Davey." Jack's tone was softer now, walking closer to the taller boy and placing himself down opposite him, crossing his legs. "You don't need me to tell ya that, I reckon."

Davey shuffled in his seat, averting his eyes from Jack as much as he could, refusing to look him in the eye. He swallowed, his mouth drying at the thought of the conversation that they were about to have. He could tell where it was going and he hated it.

"You're dead clever and it just don't make no sense to me that you're so insecure 'bout yourself."

"Jack-"

"David." Jack smiled, making Davey grin a little before his eyes welled up. He threw his head forward, his body jolting as his throat caved. Davey's harsh sobs were felt deep in Jack's chest, and the smaller boy felt his heart stop. "Please don't be upset. You're too good to be upsets."

"I just-" Davey cried, his voice hoarse as he tried to get his breath back. "I ain't like everyone else, Jack - I don't know why but I just ain't." He brushed the words back, his voice barely audible.

Jack shuffled closer to the other boy, placing his hand on his knee and rubbing his thumb reassuringly against the soft fabric of his trousers. After what felt like a while, he felt Davey's tension soften beneath his fingers, reaching up to wipe the tears from his soft cheeks and clutching his face in his hand.

"Talk to me. I'm 'ere for you." He offered, softly. "I stayed in New York so I could be."

Davey let the words process in his mind, but he didn't fully understand what the other boy meant.

"You heard the fellas, Jack." He sniffled, swallowing hard. "I ain't normal." He cried. "I don't have a place here."

"Stop that." Jack snarled. "So what? You don't likes sex? And? We're all still young."

"It's not that, Jack."

"What is it then?" 

"No, it is that - but I mean, it's not that."

"You ain't making no sense, Davey." Jack blinked, flustered and blushing at the fact he wasn't understanding. Whenever he spoke to Davey like this, he felt stupid. Davey was so smart and clever and intelligent, and Jack was just - Jack. He was embarrassed at how little he knew in comparison to his intelligent friend. And he knew Davey probably got sick of explaining but he - he wanted to understand more than anything.

"I don't ever think about that." Davey admitted, blurting it out for the first time in his life. He had always imagined having this conversation with his Pops, or his Ma. He had never expected it to be with someone like Jack. "Ever."

Jack nodded, smiling and inviting Davey to continue, which made the taller man's heart flutter.

"I've never thought about that. It ain't me. I don't ever think of girls like that and I don't ever think I will. It repulses me, Jack." He noticed Jack's eyebrows furrow and retracted his thoughts. "Um, it disgusts me? It makes me feel sick. I - I don't like germs. And I don't wanna be touched. I've never liked that. I hate it. And I know I ain't ever tried ... that but I don't ever want to. It doesn't ever cross my mind and I don't think it ever will. I can't imagine myself with someone else like that. But I want to be loved and I do love and I - I like romance but I just - sex ain't for me."

Jack took the words in, thinking more carefully than he'd ever thought before. He didn't want to say the wrong thing here.

"And that's okay." Jack said.

"No - it's not." Davey growled.

"You may not thinks it is but I do." Jack said. "If you don't wanna have sex then nobody is gonna make you or they gonna have to go through me firs'."

"I'm disgusting." He said. "It - what I feel is disgusting." 

"No you ain't. You're the purest person I've ever met, Davey." He said. "You're the sweetest and the cleverest and stuffs." He said. "And so wha'? You don't likes sex. I don't care." He pulled Davey's chin up with his finger to make him look at him. "You're just different, and tha's okay."

"That is still disgusting." Davey rolled his tongue, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

"Oh is it? And do y'know what else is disgustin', Davey?" Jack replied, in a nonchalant way. Davey shuffled his feet, shaking his head and biting his lip. "You not seein' just how brilliant you are." He grinned.

Jack found himself staring into Davey's bright eyes. For someone so incredible, Davey's eyes were sad. And he hated it. He was looking into those beautiful eyes and he could see nothing but Davey's brilliance; he could see his intelligent soul, his smooth voice, his commitment to being the nicest person he could be, his genuine sense of humour and his cute smirk.

"Would ya stop lookin' at me like that?"

"Like wha'?" Jack asked.

"With such pity."

Jack fell silent again. His face falling.

"David." He said, in the most serious tone he'd ever done. Davey swallowed, nervously. He looked at his friend. Jack's expression was emotionless, his eyes just melting into Davey's. "Can I - can I kiss ya?"

Davey felt himself tense up, his heart stopping. He didn't quite comprehend what his friend was asking.

"Why - why would you want to do that?"

Jack just sniggered, averting his eyes from his friend and blushing.

"I was jus' kiddin'."

Davey noticed his friend's cheeks rosen, his face burning. He shuffled closer to him.

"Yes." He said, swallowing.

Jack looked up, his throat drying.

"Wha'?"

"Yes."

"Yes, wha'?" He tilted his head.

Davey's face moved within breathing distance of Jack's, his stomach churning as he looked into his eyes. Never before had David Jacobs ever thought about the prospect of feeling so comfortable this close to another person, but Jack was fresh and new and different and he brought out a side of Davey that even Davey's parents had never seen. He would pull away from hugs, refuse to shake people's hands and refuse to touch anyone without genuine need to. And there was never a genuine need to touch anyone. 

Until now. He stared into Jack's eyes and swallowed his nerves, knowing that he had to touch Jack.

He pressed his lips to Jack's, without hesitation and closed his eyes, melting into the touch of his best friend. Jack's hand ran up Davey's spine, making the other boy's hairs stand on edge. He sank into the kiss further, pushing into him and feeling the warmth of his body against his own. He allowed Jack's tongue to guide his own, his nervous system tingling at the sensation. Davey had never felt so stimulated in his entire life - it was as though he could feel every nerve in his body. He felt his feet collapsing with the pleasure, falling into Jack's arms. His forehead fell against the smaller boy's his eyes opening slowly to meet with Jack's.

Jack gasped for air, taking a deep breath in - unable to stop the smile from forming on his face. His fingers dug deeper into Davey's back, making the taller boy whimper slightly at his touch.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do tha'." Jack grinned. Davey's breath met Jack's, laughing.

"I ain't never thought abou' it before."

"Oh." Jack looked disappointed.

"But - but I loved that." He said, lifting Jack's face back to meet his. "I - I love you."

Jack felt his eyes well up with tears. Nobody had ever spoken those words to him before, especially not with such warmth - or someone that Jack had wanted to say them before.

"I love you too." He grinned, stupidly. "Can I kiss you-"

"Stop asking." Davey bit Jack's lip, beating him to it and kissing him again. Jack smirked, knocking Davey's hat off with jest. "Oh, come on." He laughed, reaching to pick it up, which prompted Jack to fall on top of him and plant another, deep, genuine kiss on his lips. He ran his nose along his face, simply smirking.

He then pulled Davey to his knees, blinking at him.

"So, what does this mean?"

"Whatev' you wan' it to." Jack responded.

"I - I want it to mean everything it should."

"Done." Jack said. "Come on." He offered him his hand. "And we ain't need t' do not'in' that'll make you uncomfortable. I loves ya and that's all tha' mat'ers, okay?"

Davey nodded, simply smirking. Jack held out his hand and pulled him back into the Printing Press with the other boys.

"Lis'en up." Jack clapped his hands, making Race jump out of his chair. "I wan' yous all to apologise to Davey 'ere." He demanded, politely. "You ain't ever gon' speak about 'im like tha' again, alrigh'?"

Race shuffled, his heart breaking at the thought of hurting Davey.

"We didn't mean anythin' by it - not really." Spot said, holding his hand out to Davey. The taller, thinner boy grasped it tight and shook it.

"Yeah - we're real sorry, Davey." Race said. "We all respec' you and all."

"Thank you."

"And you?" Jack turned to Les.

"I - I di'n't mean anythin' by it, Davey." Les held his head in shame. "Honest."

Davey felt his heartstrings tug as he tugged his little brother into a hug.

"I know." He said.

Jack grinned at the sight, his eyes glowing in the star-filled sky. His hands reached out to the other man, his fingers curling around the fabric of Davey's waistcoat and pulling him closer to his body, reaching up to plant his lips on the soft skin of his cheek. Davey - a little taken by surprise at the public display, instead, felt his lips land on Jack's.

"I knews it!" Race jumped up, his thin legs dancing. "Di'n't I says it?"

Davey dropped Jack, tilting his head as he faced Race.

"Wha'?" Race shrugged his shoulders. "You an' Jack was always gon' ends up together." He grinned. "He was always talkin' 'bout you."

Davey felt his cheeks blush, his spine tingling. He opened his mouth to speak, but fell short as he relented in the silence. Jack pulled Davey close to him again, grinning.

"I always loved ya, David Jacobs." He grinned, his cheeks filling with glee. It was a sweet smile, a genuine one. "I loves ya, Davey."

"I never took you as being quite so soppy, Jack." Davey smirked. "But ditto."

"Ditto?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed in the middle, his mouth pouting.

Davey felt himself chuckle, tickles at the back of his throat making his eyes water a little.

"I loves you too." Davey spoke in a mocking but soft tone, pulling the other boy closer to him and planting his lips upon Jack's, feeling content with himself at last.

***


End file.
